


One Bully To Death

by PlatinumWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PlatinumWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha's teammates didn't see the teasing as hurting anyone, all of the Scout Regiment members found themselves poking fun at each other here and there. Sure, some of the stuff may be hurtful, but they were never serious... Yet, Sasha doesn't know that... And listens to what they say, 'eats too much,' 'fat,' and 'overweight' isn't attributes they want for their members...<br/>So she decided to fix herself, in a very bad way, with habits too far to stop. *TW* *Trigger Warning!* *Bulimia Fanfic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bully To Death

**Author's Note:**

> A Note To All Readers: If you wish for this fic to continue, leave comments. I will not update if people do not let me know that they want it continued. My goal is to get a least 5 Comments on this chapter. So that I know that I'm not writing to an empty audience.

Anyone who’d met Sasha Blaus could tell you that the girl liked to eat. Not just liked to eat, she loved to eat, and when she ate, she ate more than one could imagine. It was amazing she wasn’t overweight.

It was only in serious matters she could easily turn away from food. Knowing her priorities and what was more important.

Hell, there had been maybe two or three times where someone had upset her and she didn’t eat for several hours. 

However, most of the time she had a bit of drool on her lips and a crazed look in her eye when she had something delicious to dig into, every minute of the day she was eating. 

It was the whole reason she had gained the nickname ‘Potato Girl.’

After all, who was crazy enough to steal a potato, then eat it during a military drill. Now, while it took guts, the nickname was a laugh in itself. Even after the event, Sasha was still occasionally referred to as Potato Girl, instead of her name. 

Honestly she didn’t care. It was just a name after all, and she couldn’t deny how ridiculous and poor-judged the action was. But she was hungry, so why was it so wrong?

Yet, she could eat however much she wanted, as long as it didn’t harm anyone, there wasn’t really a big deal. It wasn’t like she was taking a knife to everyone of the Scout Regiment. 

Even if she did tend to tackle people if they offered food, or begged when they had it and didn’t offer. No one died, and no one was fatally injured. 

However, that wouldn’t stop drama among the Scout members. It had been announced that they would all be required to have physicals done on them, to make sure that all of them were in tip-top shape. No one had really explained why, but it was assumed that they were preventing deaths. 

After all, keeping ill and unfit soldiers from war would keep them from being held back, wouldn’t it? And it would keep them from a pointless death as well... 

It just made sense didn’t it?

With that said, they were all spreading rumors. Which Levi and those more responsible and less childish tried to put an end to. But the high spirits in many of them had caused pools to be put up, gambling on who would be left behind during their next mission.

So as each night passed, getting closer to the physicals, training and such going on as usual... People began to joke around at the dining and training halls, poking fun at each other. 

Making guesses on who would be taller by an inch, on who’d be the lightest, who’d have the most wounds. All petty stuff that made no sense. Those who weren’t interested in that sort of stuff stayed quiet.

 

Sasha was trying to enjoying a wonderful meal and getting as much as possible. Trying not to drool at the spread on the table, which consisted of amazing courses of the best foods that could be prepared. 

“Hey, Potato Girl why don’t ya’ save some for us?” Sasha didn’t know the person who said it, but he was seated beside Jean at the end of the table. 

Sasha wiped her mouth off onto her sleeve and looked up at him, shrugging slightly as someone else added, “you’re gonna get fat if you keep eatin’ like that." It was all lighthearted fun that didn’t really mean anything, but Sasha took it serious. 

Looking down at herself, she frowned, “ I could disagree…”

To be honest, she didn’t think much of her shape, it was a change from when she’d been extremely skinny. So wouldn’t people prefer it this way? If she was too skinny she’d be unhealthy… Wasn’t health what mattered?

Training and fighting kept her from being overweight anyways…

She tried to remind herself that her teammates were just joking around, and they didn’t actually mean it. Maybe they’d go back to teasing each other soon…

She felt someone poke her stomach and jumped slightly, slapping the person’s hand away, looking to see Connie. Who’d been sitting next to her, he was joining in on the joking and stuff, he didn’t see it as mean. Afterall, it was all good fun, and a way to blow off stress. 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t!” 

“Huh!?” Sasha wrapped her arms almost protectively around her stomach, “I am not overweight!” She said with a glare, “nor will I be!” 

“Sure, we’ll see at the physicals!” With that, they moved onto teasing Armin about his scrawny self, and Eren and Mikasa as well.

Sasha frowned, sliding out of her chair and grabbing her plate of remaining food, shuffling away from the particularly bothersome group. 

As she looked around, she still held one hand almost defensively over her stomach… Looking down at her food, she felt her stomach rumble, and her frown deepened. She’d already eaten a lot tonight… And food suddenly seemed unappetizing. 

Tossing the rest of her food in the trash, she shuffled out of the dining room to go prepare for bed.


End file.
